


Summervale

by LucyDarkhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Far Future, Multi, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDarkhive/pseuds/LucyDarkhive
Summary: Chara is a young teen that falls in love with a monster in the futuristic town of Summervale. There she faces the many challenges of her timeline, all while overcoming her rage and disdain for humanity.





	Summervale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all~! I'm back with another lovely Undertale story. Of course, it's an alternate universe like my last one. Speaking of which I think I may re-write my other story. However, I more than likely won't do that until I finish my BNHA story. Hopefully, that'll happen within the upcoming month. If not, you can expect a re-write the month after. Anyhoo, I shall note that this story will be continued on my patreon. I just thought it would be nice to show you guys what I'm working on with this new story. Anyway, enjoy! And feel free to check out the second chapter of this story here!: https://www.patreon.com/LucyDarkhive

_ Do you ever think about what your significant other could’ve been like before you met them? Were they a total nerd before they hit puberty? Were they always hot? Did they always have trouble with their school work or were they insanely intelligent? Well, whatever the case one girl knew that hers had to have always been a complete egotistical jerk. But that’s alright. She was a psychotic serial killing bitch, and surprisingly the two of them went hand in hand. Of course, things obviously weren’t like this in the first place. So, let’s start from the beginning, yes? The tale of how they fell in love. _

 

* * *

 

The first time it’d happened it truly had been in self-defense, besides she’d only given her a couple of little knicks. Just enough to send her to the hospital. She’d attacked her first! Thankfully she’d even remembered to bring her pocket knife with her that day. Despite her sister and brothers plea for her to carry something less violent, she didn’t, the weapon made her feel safe in their crime-ridden city. Between the gang wars and corruption, she deserved to feel at least a little bit safe, didn’t she? The pocket knife wasn’t much but she damn sure knew how to use it. After her first encounter, she kept her pocket knife on her at all times whenever she was outside her home. She’d grown paranoid about the confrontation happening again with another person, but could you blame her with the city she lived in?

 

“Chara!”

 

The call of her name caused the girl to jolt, freezing her from her current action of sweeping the front doorstep. She glanced over her shoulder before relaxing at the sight of her baby sister standing there. “Damn it, Alex! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She sighed, straightening herself before turning to face the pre-teen. Now masking her annoyance with a bored expression. “What is it? Does Frisk need something?” The questions easily rolled off her tongue, that usually would be the reason the youngest came to bother her in the middle of work. Granted they all helped out around the shop. 

 

“No, Papa says it’s time for lunch.” The younger girl chimed, chuckling at how simple it’d been to sneak up on her sister. She turned on her heels humming whilst she headed back inside the building.

 

Their parents ran a small cafe a few minutes away from the big business buildings, often times they’d become busy due to the closeness of their small shop. Their coffee and tea were second to none, not to mention their baked goods were rather astounding as well. 

 

They weren’t rich, but they also didn’t want for anything. Their father, in particular, had made sure of that, along with making sure that they knew the meaning of Mercy and Fight. There were times where Mercy could be used instead of Fight and other times… Fight would be the only way one could guarantee their survival. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second.” Chara herself had very little use for Mercy, finding that if someone wanted to start a fight with her they intended to finish the job all the way through and not back down. Hence her reasoning for carrying her pocket knife around everywhere she went. However, she did make an effort to at least try to use Mercy when the time clearly deemed it so. 

 

Her itch to always choose Fight in a situation often got her into trouble, at school and outside of it. Once she finished sweeping the front doorstep she went back inside for lunch as she’d been instructed to. Chara wasn’t in the slightest a truly bad child, she just made bad choices sometimes. But one trait about her would always be her unwavering resolve to protect those in need, even if her methods were a little unorthodox.

 

Lunch proceeded as always; they ate for the short amount of time that they could. Then the lunch rush from the nearby buildings came pouring in for their afternoon coffee to make it through the rest of the day. The lunch rush was almost never the same, some days were busier than others and some were near deathly quiet. Those days were the best in Chara’s opinion, she hated being busy to the point of feeling like her legs would fall off. 

 

Unfortunately, today would be a day that truly tested her patience. The lunch rush that day in the small cafe had been particularly hellish, even her older brother, Frisk, seemed to be having a bad day. Chara and Alex could tell that the eldest of the trio had been having a hard time keeping the ever-present merciful smile he had upon his lips. Somehow they all made it through the day without an incident, even if there were a few close calls.

 

Xxx

 

“Ugh, today was crazy.” Chara groaned, pulling off her apron once she flipped the Open sign to Close. Slinging the thin fabric over her shoulder the teen stretched and began making her way towards the back of the shop. Using the indoor entrance to enter their upstairs home, she tossed the apron in the dirty clothes hamper. “Man, I need a shower…Whoever is in the bathroom I call next dibs!” She called out whilst making her way to her room. 

 

The upstairs was much bigger than let on, with what of the place being a three-story building her parents figured instead of wasting the building just to have a large three-story home they could work and still be at home instead of having to commute to another place of work every day. Her parents were intelligent people even if they didn’t have college degrees like everyone else’s parents they still made sure that they survived in this world. Earth-friendly or not it was still dangerous.

 

“No one’s in the upstairs bath, Chara. Feel free to use that one!” Natalie, the three’s mother chimed peeking her head out from the kitchen with a soft smile upon her face. The middle-aged woman resembled an older version of Chara, however, that by no means was a bad thing. 

 

Natalie proved to be gracefully beautiful, the chocolate skinned woman having aged much like fine wine. From head to toe, her skin glowed, even the stretch marks that danced up her thighs and over her belly from having three kids. Her hair, a dark brown auburn that draped to her hips in coils rather than curls giving it a slightly wild and messy appearance. Yet it matched with her so well. She had plush soft lips that always shined with the light layer of gloss she placed on them every morning; a blinding smile that always lit up a room, but that smile could easily be just as scary as it was inviting. Her eyes glimmered like fresh honey that had been sat in the sunlight with specks of hazel dotted around surrounded by thick lashes. 

 

“Ok, thanks, mom!” She replied returning the smile with one of her own before venturing down the hall to her room to gather her bathing towel and other items. The teen perked slightly at hearing her phone ring, picking it up she raised a brow. “What do you want, Paulina?” Chara stared at the hologram on her phone, bored, for a few moments before continuing to shuffle around her room when she didn’t get an immediate answer.

 

“Charlyn!” Paulina called, “Chara, ah! I’m so glad you picked up! Okay, so get this: There’s a raging party tonight at the Warren’s household tonight, Caleb’s parents aren’t gonna be home for the entire weekend!” She continued, squealing as her hologram hopped up and down on the device.

 

“And? Oh, wait no, let me guess. You want me to come with so we can once again, be the “Hottest things there”, right?” She snorted picking up a few stray books and shelving them in their proper place. “I am afraid that I will have to pass. I don’t care about being hot or not at a party.”

The abrupt refusal made Paulina huff and roll her eyes. “No, I don’t want us to be the hottest things there. I wanted you to come because he invited  _ monsters. _ ” The word rolled off her tongue like sludge, clearly, the other girl didn’t care for the other species all too much.

 

“Why’d you say monster like that? They’re cool, a lot kinder than humanity.” The dark-skinned teen scoffed, snatching up her phone to exit her room and trudge her way upstairs to the empty bathroom. “Besides, I still don’t really wanna go. I feel like death, today was busy as hell for the cafe. I am going to take a bath and then go to bed.”

 

“Aw, come  _ on _ Chara! You have been stuck in your house for the past two weeks.  **_Two_ ** , other than school and practice you don’t get out very much.” The hologram chided, agitated with the younger teens apprehensiveness. Though easily avoiding the first question. “I know you had that… _ Encounter _ , but I promise there isn’t going to be anything there at the party that can hurt you. Please come to the party?” She explained softly asking once more to hopefully change the girls' mind.

 

Chara sucked on her teeth before groaning in defeat, “ _ Fine _ . I will come to the stupid party, but I still am going to take a bath. I need to relax a bit after the day I have had.” She sighed, setting her phone down before punching in the code on the wall for the type of bath she wanted to have.

 

_ Your bath will be ready in ten minutes, Chara Foster.  _

 

The bathroom consisted of what most would expect, a toilet, a sink, a bathtub, and a  shower. The walls were a soft maroon decorated with small framed holographic photos of various outdoor scenery. The frame never stayed the same for long always switching between the different landscapes. Currently, one frame had been set to a mountainscape, Charlyn knew that mountain all too well. It was the mountain that’d once sealed the monsters underneath it. 

 

Oh yes, monsters weren’t always on the surface like the humans. Some time ago a lone sorcerer stumbled upon the entrance to the underground, they felt pity for the trapped species and without much thought, they decided that they would help free them. Or so the story went. Chara had never looked into it even though it fascinated her beyond belief, one day she hoped to venture to the mountain and see for herself what the underground had been like for the monsters. 

 

Paulina grinned, squealing once more as she clasped her hands together. “Awesome! I’ll see you there at the party! Laters!”

 

The squeal brought Chara out of her brief trance reminding her that she’d been speaking with her friend. “Ok, just enough time to go and ask Mom and Dad if I can even go to this stupid party.” She pocketed her phone exiting the bathroom, bumping into Frisk shortly after. The girl released a small “Oof!” chuckling as the slightly taller male caught her. “Wow Frisk, getting better with your reflexes every day, huh?” 

 

Frisk laughed lightly along with his sister as he unwrapped his arm from around her waist taking a step back. “Sorry about that, where are you heading off to so quickly? You know those bathtubs fill quicker than they tell you.” He asked smiling at his twin, gently setting his hands back into his sweatpants pockets.

 

“Oh, nothing much. Just going to ask Mom and Dad about going to a party tonight.” She replied smoothly, easily slipping around the male.

 

He raised a brow at the reply momentarily dumbstruck by it. “A party? I thought you didn’t have time for such “trivial social encounters”?” 

 

Chara paused at the clearly exaggerated statement, her crimson-colored orbs rolled at the thought of him being right. She wasn’t the type to frolic around other persons home just to talk to other people she barely knew. Charlyn inwardly groaned hunching her shoulders forward in a small slouch she parted her lips. However, as usual, Frisk seemed to already know what the younger girl was going to say.

 

“Paulina convinced you to go, didn’t she?” His tone of voice would’ve sounded gentle and even like any other time to anyone else but Chara knew Frisk didn’t like Paulina, she kind of couldn’t blame him. The older girl had a nasty bitch streak that showed whenever nothing went her way. Unfortunately for the two, they witnessed things not go her way plenty of times.

 

“Yes, but it could be interesting! Plus she’s right. I haven’t left the house in two weeks aside from School, Gymnastics and Archery practice. I could use the fresh air, yeah?” She rebutted earning a skeptical look from him, his annoyance radiating off of him in gentle waves. 

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt…” He sighed removing a hand from his pocket to run it through his auburn colored hair. In turn, he gently pulled the hair binder that held his hair in place, letting the thick locks spread across his shoulders. Despite his eyes being closed the two standing in the hall looked identical, then again, they were twins.

 

“I know, I won’t. Promise.” Charlyn flashed a gentle smile only reserved for her family, one full of her usual confidence laced with gentle assurance. The teen then turned and shouted down the stairs. “Hey Mom, Daddy! Can I go to a party tonight?”

 

The question immediately gained the two’s attention, “A party? Since when were you interested in parties?” Natalie asked coming into view at the bottom of the stairs, hands upon her wide hips as she cocked a brow at her child.

 

A deep scoff could be heard from the top and Chara instantly knew it was her father. The male had never been too fond of any of his children going out after dark, none of them could blame him after what’d happened to Chara herself. Jonathan had been extra vigilant in keeping an eye on his children from then on. “I dunno.” He added, coming into view at the bottom of the stairs, giving the awaiting teen a notable squint of his matching vermillion irises. 

 

Charlyn pouted, “Please daddy? I’ll be safe I promise!” She batted her lashes, giving a small whimper just to add for good measure.

 

Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose, an excuse to stop looking at his daughters face. A clear sign that her pouty face had worked. “Fine, but only if Farryn goes with you.”

 

“Really Jonny?” Mrs. Foster turned her attention to her husband, just a bit disappointed at his resolve to say “no” to his daughter when she pouted for something. However, she wouldn’t go against his word. He said yes and that would be that.

 

Said male briefly sputtered, peeking around the opposite side of the stairwell. “But dad! Do I  _ have _ to go?” He asked, leaning against the wall staring down at the taller male.

 

Mr. Foster shrugged a bit, sheepish under his wife's’ disappointed gaze. “ _ Sorry honey, you know I can’t say no to her… _ ” He whispered giving a soft lazy grin to the woman. 

 

Natalie shook her head crossing her arms she turned and walked away with a smile upon her lips. “ _ Softie. _ ” She teased though she loved that he had a soft spot for his girls, it’s a reason she married him, one of many. She hoped her little boy would grow to be a good many to whomever he dated and married.

 

“If Chara expects to go, yes. But I am not forcing you. I’d honestly prefer her to stay home, so if you don’t want to go then she can’t go.” He shrugged once again, “You two figure it out before I do.” The man then turned away, heading back towards wherever he’d just come from.

 

“H-He’s going!” Chara called, earning a look from the older twin. She gave him a pleading look until he sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. 

 

Jonathan returned to view with a raised brow, glancing between the two teens from the sudden answer. “Farryn…?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go. Don’t worry dad, I promise I’ll keep Chara safe.” Farryn turned to his sister his brows furrowing whilst a clear frown settled upon his lips. “ _ You owe me. _ ” He whispered.

 

“Very well then. Have fun and be safe.” He turned away once more, disappearing from view.

 

“ _ I know already, I’ll do your dishes for a week. _ ” She replied, making her way towards the bath.

 

“Make it two.” He placed his hands back into his pockets, disappearing down the hall before Chara had a chance to retort. 

 

“Damn it…I hate it when he does that.” She grumbled, pulling her hair up into a bun wanting to avoid getting the locks wet. Charlyn then entered the bathroom and stripped. Removing her work clothes she sighed happily at the freedom she’d finally been allowed once she sank down into the deep tub of hot water coupled with Epsom salt and various essential oils. The relaxing effect immediately ensnared the girl within its grasp forcing out the stress she’d almost succumbed to for the day. 

 

Chara spent a generous amount of time inside the bath enough to make her skin prune up just a bit. However, the ever loving beeping of the machine’s mechanism telling her she needed to exit so it could drain the water and clean itself prevented her from staying in much longer. With a soft sigh, the auburn-haired teen climbed out of the tub. She wrapped a fresh warm and fluffy towel around her body before pulling her hair from its makeshift bun allowing the soft wavy locks to fall against her shoulders. 

 

Afterward, the dark-colored teen made her way to her room. Swiftly oiling her body she slipped on a pair of dark brown leggings followed by a yellow camisole that sat snugly against her skin underneath her favorite green knit sweater she threw on top of it. She finished off her look with a pair of black lace-up boots. 

 

Satisfied, the dark-skinned girl then grabbed her brush and immediately began brushing her hair, careful not to brush too hard lest she wanted frizz and fluff instead of her soft waves. Her hair seemed to be the least cooperative thing in Summervale when mishandled however, she made sure she took good care of it. Even if it always ended up turning on her at some point or another. 

 

Once ready she exited her room venturing down the stairs to wait for her older brother. “Hurry it up, Frisk! We don’t have all night!” She called amused with her own building eagerness, she knew he knew that she honestly didn’t wish to go. But the thought of monsters, of seeing them, always made her a bit giddy. Her parents weren’t racist, however, they did try to keep their distance from them, they made them nervous for some reason. She chalked it up to a misunderstanding which would usually be a humans reason for mistrusting anything.

 

“Keep your sweater on I’m coming.” He huffed coming down the stairs dressed in a similar manner to Chara herself, the only difference would be instead of leggings he adorned brown jeans and a pink and purple sweater instead of a green one. “Jeez, since when did you comply with society’s expectations of teens?” He chuckled grunting just a bit as she pulled him towards the door. 

 

“See you later Mom and Dad! Stay out of my room Alex!!” She called just as she exited the home.

 

“Wh-! We’ll be safe and probably home late! Thanks for letting us go Mom and Dad!” Frisk added squeaking upon being yanked out the door by his all too enthusiastic sister. “Tch, Chara what’s gotten you so damn excited?” He planted his feet firmly at the top of the stairs just so they both wouldn’t go barreling down the steps. “Explain or else.”

 

The auburn haired girl immediately turned on her heels, her bright crimson orbs glinting gleefully in the moonlight. “Monsters are supposed to be at the party alright? Isn’t that plenty of reason to get excited for a party that I couldn’t honestly give two shits about?” She chuckled placing her hands upon her hips in amusement. “Come on, Frisk! You’re just as fascinated with monsters as I am if not more!”

 

“Oh, is that it? Goodness, I thought someone had possessed my sister to force them to be excited about a teen social gathering for no reason.” The statement caused Chara to scoff and playfully shove her brother whilst they walked. 

 

The streets of Summervale were relatively quiet around the early hours of the night. Police were out still making their rounds before they switched with the night shift cops that only patrolled to keep up the appearance that their small town was safe, Chara and Frisk both hated the night time patrol. It seemed like from the moment the sun sank below the horizon up until the moment it rose anyone could get away with anything. 

 

“As if just any human could gain my attention and excitement. They have to be pretty damn special to do that.” She retorted shrugging confidently before placing her hand upon the scanner, calling the air tube to their destination. “Humans rarely excite me. The only ones outside my family that do are…Paulina and her idiot lackey Zander. I don’t know why she hangs around that creep.”

 

“Uh-huh…Tell me why I don’t believe you?” Frisk chuckled stepping inside the tube crossing his arms, followed in by Chara be clicked the “close door” button.

 

The air tubes, one of the first inventions that were solely monster created. Even though the entirety of Summervale had been created with both humans and monsters, some inventive thoughts had been created by either only humans or only monsters. The air tubes worked similarly to a skydiving fan, minus the danger of falling into a grate that shielded you from giant blades.

 

“To the Warren’s residence please!” The younger twin requested, turning back to the male she placed her hands upon her hips, feeling the immense air pressure already. “What makes you say that? Excitement coming from me is only a facade, you know this. I have to remain “normal” within the eyes of these…Conforming creatures. Monsters don’t conform! They do what they like and the only thing they must do is respect and serve their King whereas we boring humans have to abide by laws and rules and if we don’t we get sent to a metal box to sit in for a few days until we are freed.” 

 

“Chara your worldviews are about as twisted as a pretzel,” Frisk mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a soft sigh. He loved his sister dearly however, her ideals sometimes scared him. She definitely had been classified correctly as the schools wild card. There was no way one could possibly tell what she’d do next, one moment she could be the sweetest person you’d ever come across the next it would be like someone possessed her and twisted her mind into something sinister.

 

“I love you too, brother dearest. Oh look, we’re here.” Chara sighed easily landing on her feet once the air pressure lightened enough for gravity to pull the two back down solidly to the floor. “Come on. This night is just the beginning.”


End file.
